Koenma's Adventure
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=125|esk=270}} |} Pupuro: Sigh, I spent most of the day searching for the ring around the coral reef. Pupuro: Finally, it was found on the deck of the ship. It turned out to be a wild-goose chase… Pupuro: Um? Who is pulling my slug? 　　A brown-haired, handsome boy, wearing red muffler with a “Jr” marked on his forehead, kneaded the slug like a dough. Koenma: Why can’t I break this cake? Strange, not only did I lose my pacifier, I also lost my energy to eat…? Pupuro: Hey, hold on. This is not a cake. It’s a sea slug! Pupuro: Did you just say you lost something? 　　Koenma seemed to be addicted to its soft texture. He touched it again and sat down with a distressed look. Koenma: Yes, if I can’t find it, my father is definitely going to punish me… Pupuro: No worries. There is nothing I can’t find! 【After Battles】 Pupuro: Let’s go find the pacifier! 【End】 　　It was strange that a boy was looking for his pacifier. As he looked handsome, so Pupuro decided to help. }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=125|esk=271}} |} Pupuro: It looks like a campsite here. The scent of barbecue fills the air, so it may affect the efficiency of my slugs...Hey, you still have the mood to eat? 　　Koenma rode on a large-size sea slug wandering around the beach. He took a dozen of skewered meat and wolfed it down. Suddenly, the sea slug spotted someone at a distance. 　　It crept towards the two people who were carrying a box on tiptoe. Koenma: What’s going on, little cake? You see some ice creams over there? Pupuro: No, they’re suspicious! 　　The sea slugs lined up following the suspects, which formed a dotted line guiding Pupuro and Koenma to the right direction. 【End】 　　Those two suspects were Golden Horned and Silver Horned. They stopped halfway and checked the stuff inside, which was filled with a pile of similar pacifiers. Pupuro: Maybe you can find what you want in that box. Let’s catch up and get it back. }} Ally: |hp=30530|def=260|coin=125|esk=38}} |} Golden Horned: Silver! The amount should be enough, right? Silver Horned: No, Golden! We need more pacifiers! 　　Without noticing Pupuro and Koenma, they went out again. Pupuro: Hey, let’s take this opportunity to get your pacifier back. Pupuro: But...jeez! Where shall we start!? 　　The refining plant was piled with the same pacifiers. Koenma simply lay down on the that “pacifier mountain” while Pupuro was doing a fingertip search with the slugs. Finally, she found a design drawing. Pupuro: Let me see...pacifier that can make monkeys drowsy. Ingredients: 10000 pacifiers, 3 sleepy grasses, 1-litre liquid of oblivion...What are these? Pupuro: There are too many here. The slugs are getting exhausted. What should we do? Koenma: You did me a big favor. I’ll teach you one thing in return. Consider this as an exception for you. Koenma: Watch carefully. I’ll show you once. After that, you can only rely on yourself. 　　Koenma injected his power into the relic of Pupuro. She chanted the spell again, combining all the slugs into a gigantic slug king. With a spin of its tentacles, Koenma’s pacifier began to reveal and float in the air. 【End】 Pupuro: Incredible! Who are you exactly...Oh, they’re back! 　　As soon as Golden Horned and Silver Horned saw the strangers in the room, they were immediately on full alert. }} Ally: |hp=47660|def=350|coin=2000|esk=467}} |hp=47660|def=350|coin=2000|esk=472}} |hp=79580|def=480|coin=125|esk=603}} |} Golden Horned & Silver Horned: Thieves! There is no way you can escape from us! Pupuro: Are you kidding? You’re the thieves. Koenma: Indeed. Hey, that looks delicious. 　　He took away the snack from Silver Horned’s hand and immediately ate it with a satisfied look. Red with rage, Silver Horned kept chasing and attacking Koenma. 【Enemy Dialog】 Golden Horned & Silver Horned: Give me back the pacifier and snack! 【End】 　　Riding the slug king, Koenma dodged the attacks agilely. Pupuro tried to help by pushing a trolley to block the way of Silver Horned. At this moment, Golden Horned wanted to stab her with the sword. Koenma countered its strike in the nick of time and took Pupuro away. Pupuro: This pacifier...is not usual, isn’t it? Koenma: Yes, it’s a demon seal ring. Please keep a secret. I don’t want my dad to know… Pupuro: You dad is…? 　　Boom! Koenma has become a cute little kid with bright eyes. He pointed the words “King” & “Jr” marked on his hat with his finger. Taking a bite of the little slug, Koenma vanished into thin air suddenly. Pupuro: It seems we’ve met a powerful person from another world. }} zh:小閻王的故事